Chapter 5 (NHNS)
Plot The group reach a nearby village where a contact is going to be waiting for them about the whereabouts of Keith. A man suddenly appears in front of them, asking which one of them is Jason, Jason answers and asks who the man is. The man doesn't answer and tells them to follow him into a nearby abandoned house, the man introduces himself as Code-Name "Buck", he reviles that he is a member of the CIA trying to take down Victor's empire, he also tells the group that another agent is on his way, with one of their friends. The door opens and much to the groups shock, the first figure to enter is Vince, followed by Buck's comrade James, the agents and Vince pull out a map where Keith is currently be held prisoner at. The agents revile that Keith was given from Victor to his daughter Isabella as a birthday gift. The group split up, Jason, Diego, Eliza and Vince go to get Keith while Daisy, Buck and James stay behind to find anymore information from the radios and maps, Oliver joins the group a little later with a Sniper rifle, should the group get pinned down. Later when the sun begins to set, the group sneak in, Jason, Diego and Vince killing any nearby guards quietly as they reach an abandoned bar, they sneak in and hear Keith scream with Isabella laughing. The four of them head into the basement and to their horror, they see Keith with bruises all over his body and cowering in a corner, Isabella laughs and tells him "don't be a pussy, there's more where that came from", in a blind fit of rage, Eliza grabs Jason's knife and attacks Isabella, catching her off guard. Diego, Vince and Jason look in horror as Eliza brutally stabs the woman over and over, blood splatters onto her face and clothing, she then stops and wipes the blood off her face, The four of them then hear Keith asking who's there, Vince helps Keith to his feet and asks Oliver what it is like outside, Oliver replies that a group of Pirates have reached the gate, obliviously here to collect Keith for the trading. The four of them then hear a gunshot, followed by screams of agony, they peek out a window and see that Oliver shot a cage containing Zombies, causing them to attack the pirates, allowing time for the group to escape. The successfully manage to escape with out being spotted, however their joy is cut short when a message from Victor informs the now dead Pirates, that they are going to transport the final member of the group and Jason's brother, Riley. Credits * Jason Brown * Eliza Stevens * Daisy Lee * Diego Martinez * Oliver Carters * Code-Name "Buck" * James Williams * Vincent Salazar * Isabella Earnhardt * Keith Ramsay * Isabella's thugs * Victor's pirates * Victor Earnhardt (Voice Only) Deaths * Isabella Earnhardt * All of Isabella's thugs * Many Unnamed Pirates Trivia * First appearance of Keith Ramsay. ''(Physically) '' * First appearance of Code-Name "Buck". * First (and last) appearance of Isabella Earnhardt. * First (and last) appearance of Isabella's thugs. * This chapter has Vince interact's with the group since his disappearance in Chapter 1.